31 and Pregnant
by BornThisWay
Summary: WWE Diva Melina is at the top of her game. It's 2009, she & her boyfriend John Morrison are back together after a brief separation & he's thinking about proposing. No one expected this particular road block. Also feat. Jillian, Stephanie McMahon
1. Knock Knock Who's there? Dr Dr Who?

Dear FomerlyknownasJackie if you are reading this, please don't kill me. I was hit with inspiration while watching Teen Mom and I had to get this down. I am still working on your story, I promise.

Anything you recognise, I do not own. Sadly. The storylines I would approve of if I was Vince McMahon … *shakes head*. Please review.

Also, you can follow me on Twitter: www dot twitter dot com /bl_nkwhitep_ge

A shrill incessant beeping cut through the quiet of the room as the sun peeked through the gaps in the window blind.

"Mel," Jillian Hall groaned from across the room. "I love you both dearly, but if that's John calling at 6am AGAIN, I'm going to be forced to hurt you."

The WWE Diva's champion rolled over in her sleep and buried her head under her pillow. Unlike the majority of the Raw roster and her best friend in the opposite single, Melina could sleep through an earthquake and be none the wiser. A light snore sounded as Jillian covered her ears, not happy about the early morning wake up call.

"Melina."

Someone pounded on the wall from the hotel room next door. _"Would you turn that shit off?! Some of us are trying to SLEEP!"_

"Melina." Jillian waited a beat before picking up her pillow and pegging it across the room. "MELINA!"

The brunette rolled over again, subconsciously moving toward the sound of her friend's voice. Wearily opening her eyes she yawned, stretching in an attempt to ward off the vestiges of sleep. "What?"

"Turn your freaking phone off!"

"Oh. Oh!"

Stifling another yawn, Melina groped for her phone on the side table, mashing the buttons with her palm until it was finally silenced.

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly as Jillian rolled her eyes before collapsing back on her pillow. "I thought I would wake up early and get in an extra work out."

The blonde snorted. "At the arse crack of dawn? Really?"

"Well, I wanted to go for a run before we head to the arena for Survivor Series and John-"

Melina paused mid-sentence, her hands flying to her mouth as she slid out of bed and skidded across the floor as she raced to the bathroom. Flinging the door closed behind her, the Diva emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Jillian winced as the acidic stench of vomit began to waft through the room. Gingerly covering her nose with her hand she moved to the window and shoved it open, hoping to drive the smell outside as her best friend dry retched. Minutes passed before she tentatively knocked on the bathroom door, Melina still locked inside.

"Melina? Honey? Are you okay?"

Water began to run from inside the bathroom, leading Jillian to believe that Melina was in fact alright. Moments later the door opened, the former Smackdown Diva stumbling back toward her bed. Sweaty hair was plastered to her forehead, her cheeks flushed an angry red. "Kill me now," Melina panted. "Please."

"Back into bed," Jillian directed with a sigh as she turned on her heel and headed for the tiny bathroom. "Let me get you some water."

Melina complied automatically, flopping on to her bed and clutching her stomach. A thin sheen of sweat beaded upon her forehead as her hands grew clammy. Squeezing her eyes shut she curled up in the foetal position to hopefully drive away some of the pain. Her stomach lurched again, protesting at her muscles having to move. "Jill?"

"I'm here." Brushing Melina's hair away from her face Jillian placed a damp washcloth on her friend's temple. "I grabbed your anti-nausea tablets from your suitcase. Sit up."

"I don't know if I can," Melina groaned. Gripping Jillian's hand tightly she pushed herself up on her other elbow. "Water?"

Jillian dutifully dropped the pills into Mel's open mouth before tipping the glass back so that she could swallow them easily. "How are you doing?"

A grimace written across her face Melina leant back on her pillows. "Crap," she replied honestly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Jillian assured her with a small smile. "You would do the same for me."

"Yeah," Melina breathed shakily. "I totally would."

Gesturing to her to lean forward, Jillian knelt down to grab the pillow she had thrown earlier and placed it with the others behind the brunette's head. Melina's phone beeped, signalling a message. Grabbing it from the dresser, Jillian handed it to her friend. "It's John."

A small smile appeared at the corner of Melina's lips. "His flight must be early."

"Mel …"

"Yeah?" She asked absentmindedly as she replied to her boyfriend's text. Another wave of nausea hit her as the taste of bile began to grow in her throat and she gagged. "What's up?"

"It's just," Jillian chewed on her bottom lip, trying her best to be tactful. "This has been happening for a few days now. I think we need to get you checked out."

Putting her phone down Melina paled. "It's nothing," she argued weakly. "Just a bug Jill. I must have caught something on the plane. That's what the doctor backstage said."

"Sweetie .. Trust me, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was necessary. Do you … do you think you might be pregnant?"

"What?!" Melina almost screeched. Her phone sounded again, this time left ignored. "Jillian! That's disgusting!" Pulling a face she instinctively clutched at her stomach again. "And no. God no. That's not even a possibility."

Jillian arched an eyebrow. "No?"

"No!"

"You and John haven't … you know …" Jillian hinted vaguely as Melina looked on in horror. Jillian flushed bright red. Sure, they were best friends and the odd comment was made about the other's sex life … they didn't mean they openly discussed it. "I thought the two of you … you're so … affectionate," she finished weakly. "Look it was just-"

"Of course we have!" Melina snapped as Jillian recoiled like she had been slapped. "I mean, yeah," she sighed with embarrassment. "Sorry. Jillian, we've been back together for months now. Obviously … I mean … We've … we're taking things slow …"

"When did you have your last period?"

"Jillian!" Melina hissed. "I'm on the pill."

"And do you always remember to take it?" Jillian countered. "Same time every day?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes … No," Melina admitted under Jill's unwavering glare. "No, I don't. But we're careful! Or we try to be …"

"You need to go to the doctor," Jillian replied softly. Taking Melina's hand she squeezed it reassuringly. "And you shouldn't be wrestling today. You look positively ill Mel."

"I'm fine, really." Squeezing back faintly, she slid back out of bed and began to rummage in her suitcase. They were not having this conversation. Melina wouldn't stand for it. Pregnant. Ugh. She might as well have been handed a death sentence. Wincing as she knelt down, she flashed the blonde a bright smile and changed the subject. "Come on, we're going to be late."

From: Jillian

_You need to check the result!_

From: Jillian

_I know you want to wrestle today but if you don't check the test and you go out there I'm going to kick your butt Mel._

From: Jillian

_John deserves to know._

Ignoring the latest of a myriad of messages to her phone, Melina focussed on watching John on the monitor. Rolling her shoulders she tried vehemently to ignore the stabbing pain in the pit of her gut. It killed her to sit and watch John get beaten by down Sheamus and Drew McIntyre, more so than it did the Miz. Even though their on screen tag team partnership had split months earlier, they were still friends backstage and she knew she could count on Mike to have John's back. Melina exhaled with relief when the match was over, anxious to see her boyfriend and make sure he was okay. Debating whether or not to run out to the Gorilla she settled for pacing back and forward in his tiny locker room. Her mind was racing.

_I can't be pregnant_.

_I can't be pregnant. _

_God PLEASE don't let me be pregnant._

A knock sounded on the door and she rushed to open it. Mike walked in expectantly, supporting a sullen John with one arm around his shoulders. "Hey Melina."

"Hi Mike," she muttered distractedly as she moved forward to take his place in holding up her boyfriend. Shooting him a grateful smile silently dismissed him while her eyes surveyed John's body, cataloguing every bruise and contusion. "Thanks."

"No worries," he nodded. Shoving John's coat and sunglasses on the bench he glanced in his friend's direction. "You need to go to the trainer, ring me. Can't have Mel dragging your sorry self halfway across the arena on her own."

"Thanks so much," John responded dryly. "Goodbye Mike. Don't let the door hit you in the arse on the way out."

The door slammed as Miz made a not so graceful exit, tripping over his own feet as he went. John pressed his lips to his girlfriend's cheek in thanks as she helped him sit, anxiety written all over her face as she then picked up John's coat and placed it on a hanger. He studied her carefully from a distance, noting her stiff body language.

_Why is she holding her stomach like that? She's not …_

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Shooting him a quick smile Melina pulled out a bottle of Gatorade she had swiped from catering and handed him a hair elastic. Stepping in between his legs she handed him his drink and ran her fingers through his hair so that it was pulled off of his face. Tying it back with the elastic she took a step back and surveyed him again. "Do you need anything? Ice? I could go and get some-"

"Mina," John interrupted. "Babe, all I need is you. Come here. Please?"

_I should tell him. Should I tell him? What __**do**__ I tell him?_

Unable to say no to him, she sighed and returned to stand in front of him. Unhappy with the distance between them, he shook his head and reached forward to move her so that she was sitting beside him. He was about to raise his arm to hug her to him when she scooted away. Shooting her a disapproving look, he frowned.

"My match is coming up," she explained guiltily. "I can't have you mushing my hair."

_That and I'm scared that if I get to close to you you'll somehow impregnate me further._

"Oh," John looked disappointed. "I'm sorry. I didn't even realise."

"It's okay," she replied offhandedly. "Besides," she teased him with a forced grin. "You kinda stink."

"I do not!" The Intercontinental Champion protested playfully. Leaning down to untie his boots he blanched. "Whoa, okay I do. Gross."

There was an elephant in the room and at once they both acknowledged it and thought the same thing. _Pregnancy can heighten your sense of smell …_

_Could I even be a mother? _

_What am I saying, _Melina chastised herself._ I don't want to be a mother. I'm a pro-wrestler for cripes sake, not a house wife!_

… _Would John even want to be a father?_

Melina gulped. "Need me to help you to the shower?"

John looked thoughtful, pretending to seriously consider her offer. "I could use your help **in **the shower."

"Nice try Romeo," Melina grinned despite herself. "You looked good out there," she added quietly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Not as proud as I am of you," John took her hand and went to speak before getting distracted. What had Randy said? "Baby, please don't take this the wrong way but your boobs look huge in that outfit."

_From very early on in pregnancy a symptom you may notice is changes in your breasts …_

Melina swallowed heavily, suddenly feeling like the two bites of bagel she had forced down earlier were going to make a reappearance. John took her silence as a sign that he had messed up and rushed to continue."Not that that's important right now. You've got a match. You're going to knock em' dead."

"I should go," Melina blurted uneasily. "Mickie is probably looking for me and I need to rescue Jillian from the whores."

"Don't you mean hoards?"

"Nope," Melina shot back as she helped him from his spot on the bench to the shower. Kneeling down he carefully wound one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Relaxing against his chest for a moment she pushed up on her toes for a quick kiss before retreating into the corridor.

"I meant whores!"

The crowd roared as Melina held up Mickie's hand in victory. Bowing modestly, she grabbed her belt and posed at each turnbuckle before almost doubling over in the centre of the ring. Thanks to the quick action of referee Jack Doan she found herself being placed firmly upright before she hit the floor.

"Melina? Are you okay? You look really green!"

The Diva's Champion found herself unable to reply as she rushed to the back, hand clamped firmly over her mouth. Jillian met her in the Gorilla, waste basket at the ready. Bile and water were regurgitated into the bin as Jillian steered her out of the watchful eyes of the producers and staff.

"She's okay!" Jillian called back nervously. "Just a bug!"

They had barely rounded another corner before John almost crashed into them.

"Mel?" Searching her face for any signs of distress he was surprised when she threw her arms around his neck and clung to him desperately. "Mina what's wrong?"

"John …"

Burying her face in his neck she sniffled. Trails of tears were streamed down her cheeks, the taste of salt burning on her tongue. His arms tightened around her in an effort to quell her anxiety.

"I … I think I'm pregnant."

Chapter two will be up in the next few days.


	2. Will you still love me tomorrow?

If you are confused when you read this through for the first time that's okay; this chapter jumps all over the place. It's pivotal to the story as you can get a good idea of where John's head is at - especially in comparison to Melina's. She's feeling pretty vulnerable right now.

Hello to Blackbird Onyx who found me on Twitter. I'm always up for talking wrestling - especially John & Mel - so follow me at www dot twitter dot com/bl_nkwhitep_ge

* * *

"So how's Sam?"

Randy glanced at John from the corner of his eye as he headed down the highway. "She's good man. She's really good."

"And the baby?"

Arching an eyebrow Randy turned his attention back to the road. "Are you going somewhere with this?" At John's shrug he continued. "Baby is good. Great even."

"That's good," John Morrison replied indifferently.

"What's going on?"

"Huh?" John feigned ignorance. "Nothing."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of freakin' Sheba," Randy deadpanned. "How's Melina?"

"She's good man," John mimicked the words Randy had used only moments earlier. "She's really good."

"Funny."

"I know." Silence reigned as John turned his attention to the scenery flashing by out the window. "Do you ever Google yourself?"

"What?" Randy asked in disgust. "No, why the hell would I do that?"

"There's a rumour going around that Melina is pregnant."

The former World Champion snickered as John toyed with his cell. "Oh man."

John sighed. "Yeah."

"You can't seriously believe that shit." Randy scoffed. "If she was, you'd know. She'd be throwing up like every ten seconds and her tits would be like massive. Or at least bigger than they are now, which would be like, enormous."

Reaching over John smacked his friend around the side of the head. "Could you not? That's my girlfriend you're talking about. I don't make crass comments about Sam's lack of boobage."

"Sam has boobs!"

"Yeah, and you need glasses!"

Randy flipped him off and kept driving. It was late morning and they were due at the arena within the hour. It hadn't made sense for John to want to ride with Randy from the airport when he could have travelled with his Survivor Series team mates. Sure, they were friends, but Randy usually went to John for advice. Not the other way around.

"So what if she is?" he asked nonchalantly. "Is that a bad thing?"

" … No." The Intercontinental Champion answered slowly. It had been playing on his mind for a few days now but suddenly he felt pretty comfortable about the whole ordeal. "It's not."

"No?" Randy asked skeptically.

"No," John responded more confidently. "I love kids … I want kids … I think."

Slightly stunned, Randy navigated the car to the side of the road. "Kids? You two are thinking kids? You've only been back together for a few months."

"And before that we were together for a few years," John fired back defensively. "Mina is it for me. I've known that since the first time I set eyes on her. When I think … kids … I think kids with her."

"Does she even want to be a Mom dude?"

"Yes? No? I don't know. We've talked about it … briefly. Briefly as in we weren't exactly together when we did discuss it."

Leaning back in his seat, Randy folded his arms behind his head. "Do you wanna marry her?"

"I know I'm going to marry her," John corrected "Not wanna, gonna."

Randy let out a low whistle. "That's big."

John shrugged. "I love her."

Looking at his friend for a long minute, Randy slowly moved his hand to the gearshift and his foot to the accelerator.

"Yeah. I guess you do."

Jillian stepped up to Stephanie McMahon's door and knocked hesitantly. "Come in."

"Mrs McMahon-Levesque? I need your help."

Barely looking up from her paperwork, Stephanie wasn't even phased by the Diva's words. 'What do you need?"

"A doctor."

"There is bound to be a doctor drifting around back stage Jillian. Don't waste my time."

"Not just any doctor," Jillian explained exasperatedly. "Steph, look at me. I need you to be my friend right now and not my boss. I need an OBGYN."

Stephanie froze. "You're pregnant. Oh dear God don't tell me you're pregnant. I'm too young to be a Godmother."

"Not me," the blonde sighed. "Melina."

The McMahon heir blinked and shook her head. "_Melina's pregnant_?! My Diva's Champion is _pregnant_?! You two will be the death of me. Is she …"

"Sure? No. I want her to do a kit before she goes out to the ring but she's terrified."

"Where is she?" Bending down to rifle through her bag, Steph tossed a pink box Jillian's way. Catching it in her right hand, Jillian looked down at the three minute pregnancy test and gaped. "Don't judge me Hall," Steph warned. "Do you know how many Diva's I'm supposed to look after? Team them with a bunch of horny male wrestlers … you figure it out."

"Eew. Steph, that's gross."

"I know. Now get out, I've got work to do."

"Ladies! Come here and lavish your attention on me!"

Randy boomed as he strolled into the dressing room Melina and Jillian were hiding in, contents of the pink box strewn between them. At the sound of Randy's voice they jumped, shoving the evidence into a brown paper bag Jillian had placed on the floor.

"Don't you knock?" Jillian spat.

"Why would I knock Princess? It's not like you and Melina would be getting down and doing the nasty Jill."

"You're disgusting Randy."

"You love it," he retorted. Turning his attention to his friend's girlfriend he grinned. "Hi Mel."

Melina suddenly found herself exhausted. "Randy."

"I hear you've got a bun in the oven."

Jillian looked horror-struck. How did he know? "Randy!"

He had the audacity to look bemused as Melina promptly left for the bathroom to throw up. "What did I do? Was it something I said?"

John entered the room to see Jillian slap Randy around the back of the head. "Randy, out."

Randy smirked. "You might want to ask Melina why she's in the bathroom," he called as he sauntered out the door. "Laters baby."

Kicking the brown bag under the bench Jillian cleared her throat. "How was your trip?"

"Long. Is everything okay?"

Jillian opened her mouth to answer before Melina cut her off as she exited the bathroom. "Everything's fine. Hi."

Spinning around, John's face lit up at the sight of his girlfriend. "Hi."

"Ugh, at least wait for me to leave before the mush starts!" Jillian complained. 'Bye guys."

Her exit was completely ignored as Melina gravitated toward her boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he pulled her close and kissed her hair.

"Mina, are you still throwing up?" John's eyes held a note of worry as he placed the back of his palm against her temple to search for a temperature. Nothing. _It can't be the flu …_"I thought you said it was just a bug."

"It's just a twenty-four hour thing," she told him quietly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he smiled softly. Cradling her face he rocked her slowly from side to side. Melina seemed a little flat; something that wasn't unusual when they both had big matches and she withdrew to get into the right headspace for competition. She was usually happier to see him though. "So much."

"John … if we …" Melina fidgeted. "If I … did something really stupid …would you still love me?"

"Something stupid?" The Superstar frowned. "Mina, you're not making any sense. Are you sure everything is okay? I'll always love you. Nothing you could ever do would make me love you less."

_Even if I tell you I took a pregnancy test because I think you might have knocked me up but I can't tell you for certain because I can't bring myself to look at the results?_

"Promise?"

"I Promise."


	3. Congratulations, you are

This is final chapter of 31 & Pregnant.

I know that the ending I have chosen will not be popular with a lot of you. The reason I have chosen it, however, is that the story is about the journey John and Melina took to get to this point - not the end result.

Please follow the JM_Shippers on Twitter! If you're a fan of John & Melina, there is no other place you would rather be!

Www dot twitter dot com/JM_Shippers

Anything you recognise, I don't own.

Please leave me your thoughts in a review!

* * *

"I … I think I'm pregnant."

Glancing around, John saw half a dozen wrestlers and crew not so subtly attempting to overhear their conversation. Clutching Melina tighter John manoeuvred them both into a corner and looked for an escape route. The hallway outside catering during a triple threat match for the WWE Championship was neither the time nor the place for this particular conversation to take place.

The former ECW Champion was a little panicked. To his left Randy was arguing with Cody Rhodes to an audience of about ten. To their right, a gaggle of Diva's was swarming, searching for gossip.

Melina's voice was barely louder than a whisper as she pulled herself out of his arms. "… John?"

Jillian coughed loudly, hoping to distract her friend from his surroundings so that he could pay attention to the situation at hand. Melina was close to falling apart and this wasn't really helping.

"… You- you do? Mel that's-"

"Alright people get back to work! Nothing to see here." Stephanie bellowed as she strode toward them. "Morrison, Hall, my office." Melina took another step away from John as he reached for her hand. Their eyes met, hers terrified, his reassuring. Jillian gave Melina a shove in his direction, allowing John to wrap his arm around her waist as Jillian took her other hand and they trailed after Stephanie. Hustling them inside, Steph perched on her desk and sighed.

"Nice work out there, all of you. Great match John. You're definitely deserving of the push we have planned for you. Ladies, I couldn't have asked for more." John nodded as Jillian verbalised her thanks and Melina sniffed. "Um," Stephanie looked uncomfortable. "I couldn't help but overhear what happened. Jillian is going to come with me so that you two can talk without half the locker room listening in. I'm guessing you want somewhere private and until the show is over this is the best I can offer …"

All was quiet as the trio looked at Melina. Stephanie wordlessly handed her a box of tissues as the Diva's Champion tried to wipe her face with her hand, disentangling herself from John's arms and launching herself into Stephanie's. Taken back, Steph looked a little bewildered before she regained her composure and whispered something in the Diva's ear. Melina nodded slowly before Stephanie squeezed her back and left with Jillian, the blonde shooting John a hopeful smile that blatantly said 'Don't you dare screw this up, I will hurt you.'

As the door closed with a quiet click, John did the only thing he could think of that would help. Taking two small steps across the room, he hoisted Melina into his arms and carried her to the couch, sitting down with her in his lap. Brushing her hair away from her face as she had done to him earlier, he tucked her head under his chin.

"It's okay Mina. Whatever happens. We're going to be okay."

Melina's body shook as she finally let herself go, unleashing a massive sob. John simply cradled her closer, rocking her in his arms and whispering in her ear as she cried, shaking, shuddering. Shouts sounded in the hall outside as Superstars stormed around the arena, fans cries intermingled with cheers. Several knocks sounded on the door, those looking for Stephanie quickly ushered away as someone obviously stood an inconspicuous guard. Slowly, Melina's sobs turned into shallow whimpers as she clung to John with veracity. One of his hand's made its way to her leg, rubbing her thigh comfortingly as she tried to calm herself down. Deciding that he should try and broach the subject, John began to speak softly.

"I ... I never wanted to be Dad. When I was younger, I never gave much thought to having a family. I never believed I would be given the opportunity to have children. I never realised that one day, the choice might be made for me."

Melina visibly stiffened in his arms and he stilled his hand on her leg, placing it over her taut stomach.

"But …"

His voice dropped several octaves.

"If someone was to tell me I would meet you, fall hopelessly in love with you and attain both my dream job and my dream girl all in the space of three months I wouldn't have believed them either. If they had told me that my love for you was so strong it could survive a break up and months apart, I wouldn't have listened. I wouldn't have thought for a second that I could be that lucky.

If they had told me that you wouldn't only be my lover, but my best friend as well, I might have just fallen over in shock."

John paused momentarily to gather his thoughts.

"Now that I know all of it is true … that I get to be with you, that I love you, that I know you feel the same … I want you to know that I want this. God, I would love to be a father. A father to _our _child."

A small smile danced on Melina's lips as the dread in her stomach began to grow.

"Imagine," he continued awestruck. "Our daughter. A little girl … she would be the prettiest little thing you've ever seen. She would look just like you Mina. Dark eyes, even darker hair … She'd be beautiful."

Taking a deep breath, she fought to keep her head above ground as John continued to get swept away in the romance of it all.

"What if … what if I didn't want this baby?"

He swallowed. "What?"

"Johnny, please," Melina pleaded. "Listen to me."

He sat with his back to her on the other side of the bed.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked thickly, voice fraught with emotion. "You told me that you don't want our baby-"

"I never said that!" Melina burst out indignantly. The petite Diva was pacing again, on hand on her stomach. She had thrown up three times in the past hour alone.

"-and I'm supposed to be okay with that?!"

"You said 'Whatever happens. We're going to be okay'!"

"That was before you told me you wanted to abort our baby!" John exploded, running his hands through his hair tersely. "Jesus, Melina. What do you want from me?!"

"I want …" Melina sunk to floor, back to the door. "I want you to talk to me. I never said … I never said I wanted to abort our baby. Not once," her voice cracked. "I asked you … what would happen if I didn't want it. I'm ... I'm not ready to be a Mom. I'm only thirty-one. I'm at the top of my game. Leaving wrestling ... Having to stay home with you on the road … That's … I couldn't do it."

His head was in his hands as she wavered. "Mina …"

Her words were stilted, hollow. " … I only just got you back. I can't let you go."

John turned to see her fisting her hair, eyes despondent, skin sallow. Silently, he moved to the other side of the bed to sit across from her. Sliding to the floor he took her socked feet in his lap.

"You wouldn't have to do that," her head snapped up. "You could travel with me. I wouldn't leave you Mel. Couldn't leave you."

"And raise a baby on the road? Really Johnny? We barely get a second to ourselves as it is. Who is going to get up to do the 3am feeding when you've got a pay per view the next day? Huh? Me, that's who. Who is then going to feel guilty as hell because you're going to be woken up at all hours and not going to get enough sleep?"

"If you're not going to wrestle then I won't either-"

"Don't you dare suggest what I think you're going too," her bottom lip trembled. "Wrestling is who you are. You're the job. Just like I am."

"And wrestling isn't forever Mina. Look at me." Affixing his eyes on hers he continued. "Yeah, I'm the job. But so are you. We're a team. We're both in, or we're both out."

Peace reigned for all of ten seconds before Melina's Latina temper got the better of her once again.

"For frigs sake! I don't even know for certain if I am freakin' pregnant and this kid is trying to ruin both of our lives!"

" … What do you mean you still don't know? You told me in the car you'd taken a test with Jillian."

She has the decency to look ashamed. "I … I couldn't bring myself to look at the results. One … I'm clearly having problems accepting this as it is. Two … I wanted you to be there with me. I wasn't finding out without you."

John rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble that was growing there. He was beyond frustrated with this situation right now. He understood how Melina felt, he did. That didn't mean he wasn't ten seconds away from pulling his own hair out. "Where is the test now?"

" … In a dumpster behind the arena?" Melina whispered sheepishly. At John's incredulous expression she continued. "Um, Steph made me an appointment with her OBGYN in the morning. You can come if you want. If not, Jill and Steph said they would be there …"

He closed his eyes. "Babe, do you want me there?"

"Yes please," she answered meekly. "If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. Just …" John suddenly looked squeamish. "I don't have to stand …"

For the first time in what felt like days Melina snorted a laugh. "No, you can hold my hand and stand near my head."

"Oh," he sighed with obvious relief. "Good." Suddenly, he leapt to his feet and extended his hand. "Come on. Let's go."

She stared at him blankly as she drew her feet beneath her. "Go where?"

"To get a test," he replied matter-of-factly. "Come on. Let's do this."

"Johnny, it's 2am. Do you want to be the Superstar who ends up on the cover of the local rag with a bright pink pregnancy test in his hand?" He opened his mouth to speak. "No, I didn't think so," she yawned tiredly. "Can we just go to bed? Please?"

"Sure. Come here."

Ten minutes later the lights were off as John spooned her from behind. His hands covered her smaller ones, resting on her slightly swollen belly.

"Melina?"

"Yeah?"

"When you said … that you w-w-weren't ready," John stuttered hesitantly. He was sure now. He wanted everything with this woman. "Did you … Does that mean that one day, you might want …"

His girlfriend rolled over so that she could see his face. Shadows caused by the moon outside fell across the wall, illuminating his handsome features. Unclasping their hands she traced the curve of his cheek down to his jaw line. She pressed a gentle kiss on his chin, gazing at him in quiet wonder.

"I've never really thought about it," she answered quietly. "Getting pregnant would mean giving up my career. I'm a wrestler. I was a model. I don't know how to do anything else."

"What about after you retire?" John pressed, anxious to know the answer. "Would you think about it then?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe if …"

"If what?"

"If I knew I could support a baby, after I had accomplished everything I wanted too in this business …" Melina exhaled noisily. "I know this is important to you. I do. But I want to make it into the top. I want that Hall of Fame ring. Hell, I want the chance to train others to wrestle so that I know the Diva's division won't be shot to hell the day I and Jillian eventually leave. I don't want to spend my life on the sidelines with a child."

He was crestfallen. "Oh."

Slinging an arm around his hips she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I do know one thing."

"What's that?" John dared himself to whisper.

"I know that if I was ever going to have a baby … I'd want it to be a little girl. And I would most definitely want you to be her Daddy."

"Mrs Morrison?"

A bored voice called from reception as Jillian and Steph chatted on without stopping. To their right sat Melina and John, the former tightly tucked into her lover's side.

"Mrs Morrison? Mrs Melina Morrison?"

Two heads swivelled toward Stephanie in tandem as John nearly choked on the water he was drinking.

"Steph!"

"What?" Steph asked innocently. "I thought you would get a kick out of it."

"You are an evil, evil woman," Melina shot back as she climbed to her feet, John at her side looking a little dazed. "I hate you."

"No you don't," Stephanie waved off Melina's comments with her hand. "You love me. Go on, get in there. Ah, John, you might want to stay outside for the first part. They're going to make her pee in a cup."

John paled, still not having recovered from the name hi-jinks moments earlier. "Um, Mel?"

Rolling her eyes, she turned her cheek so that he could lean down and kiss it. "You'll come in for the needles right?"

"As soon as you need me," he agreed quickly as he sat back down.

Melina dutifully followed the nurse down the hall as Steph resumed her new favourite hobby: torturing John.

"And after the blood test, they're going to make her put her feet in the stirrups. Have you been to the OBGYN with a girlfriend before Morrison? Then they're going to get this gel and the doctor is going to stick her fingers-"

"Wait Mel," John called out as he practically leapt out of his seat. "I'm coming!"

"Thank you Mrs Morrison," Dr Cantrell smiled. "You can hop down and get dressed now. I'll give you a few minutes and then ask you to come through in to the office where we should your labs ready."

"So soon?" Melina asked nervously as John wordlessly handed her the pair of sweats she had been wearing with his hoodie when they arrived. "I thought we would have to wait."

"Mrs McMahon-Levesque was quite adamant that your results be processed immediately. She explained that you needed to be at the airport this afternoon."

"Thank you, Dr." John spoke up. "We won't be long."

"Take all the time you need," Dr Cantrell replied as she gestured to her office door. "I'll be right through there."

Waiting until Dr Cantrell had exited, Melina began to strip off the paper thin gown she had been given so she could slip right back into her sweats. Her stomach was distended, giving the appearance of a small bump, something she studiously ignored as John zipped up the hoodie she had claimed as her own.

"No matter what the results say," John started carefully. "I'm not going anywhere. You're it for me Melina. There is no one else. I just want you to know that."

"You don't need to tell me. I've know you were mine since the moment I pouted in your direction," she laughed weakly. He smiled, knowing she right. "What are we going to do?"

"If it's positive?" She nodded, afraid to say the words aloud.

"Nothing will change. You'll still be my Mina, I'll still be your Johnny," he murmured quietly. "We'll just have a little baby to add to the mix. Little JoMi," he joked. "I never liked the JoMo tag anyway." Melina threw him a haphazard grin for his efforts as she nestled against him. "We'll get a little house by the beach, a cat because you're not a dog person and I'll put a rock on that finger. Not because I have too but because I want everyone in the world to know that you're mine. Then, we let Steph and Jillian fight over who is going to be Godmother while we live happily ever after."

"How can you be so blasé about this?" Melina wondered, suddenly warming to the idea of carrying John's baby inside of her. Perhaps forever didn't sound so bad after all. "I'm terrified."

"Want to know a secret?" She nodded. "Me too."

Her resolve was fading. "But …"

"But whatever happens, happens," he cut in gently. "If you're pregnant you're pregnant. We go and have some low fat frozen yoghurt and celebrate. If you're not pregnant, you're not pregnant. Either way, well, we still get some low fat frozen yoghurt."

"I kind of want this now," she confessed. "I like the idea of being able to bring a life into the world - a life that we made together."

"Then let's go and find out hey?"

Together they stepped through the door to Dr Cantrell's office, holding on to each other for dear life.

"How are you now Melina?" Dr Cantrell greeted them with a smile. "Ready to find out if this constant nausea is morning sickness?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she admitted more to herself than the Doctor. John's posture was rigid beside her, his hand clutching hers so tightly she felt a little faint. Mimicking John's words for the night before she tried to be positive. "Let's do this."

"Alright then. Well, I've got your labs here and before we start I just want to say that you are, for the most part in perfect health. I'm sure that that's largely because of your active lifestyle. Your blood work didn't show any abnormalities-"

"Can we cut to the chase please Dr?" John cut in nervously. "I'm dying here."

"Of course," Dr Cantrell grinned. "Melina, congratulations you are …"

* * *

FIN.


End file.
